With increased risk of cyber-attacks and increased focus on compliance, security is becoming a key differentiator for infrastructure products such as servers, storage and networking. Compromised firmware can have a big impact on the security of information systems. Typically, both signed and unsigned firmware images are installed on a server and, in some cases, the signature after validation is stripped before flashing the image. Operating system (OS) utilities can be used to validate a basic input/output system (BIOS) image at run time, and the secure boot unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI) supports validating UEFI apps/drivers and boot loaders at boot time.